Gregory Webb
Gregory Webb (Born June 16, 1979) is a former Canadian professional wrestler who is currently working for World Octane Wrestling as a superstar in hopes of becoming a great champion one day.. Training When Gregory Webb was 19 he moved to Calgary, Alberta to be trained by Bret "The Hitman" Hart. Gregory Webb was a very gifted trainee according to Hart himself and always wanted to learn. Childhood Gregory Webb's childhood was a pleasant one as he was a very spoiled child who pretty much always got what he wanted. When Gregory Webb turned 18 his parents where tragedy taken from the world after a semi truck ran into their vechile at the time. His dad was the only one to survive the crash and was taken to the hospital where a couple of days later he died but before he died he told Gregory to become a professional wrestler like he always wanted to do and to this day Gregory Webb is living his dad's last death wish. Early Years In his early years of professional wrestling Gregory Webb traveled the world with different federations but never staying long enough to land a perment job with them. So back in 2003 he decided to take a job backstage at a local wrestling company in Vancouver, British Columbia and learned everything he could about the business. World Championship Wrestling In October of 2004 after Gregory Webb quit his staff spot at a local wrestling federation near his hometown he decided to open World Championship Wrestling but in November of 2004 the companies website and forums in its entirely was hacked and deleted. Now August 2009, Gregory Webb has decided its time for the world to witness the rebirth of World Championship Wrestling. World Wrestling Entertainment Gregory Webb signed with World Wrestling Entertainment back in august of 2008 and won every title they had and in July of 2009 he was released by World Wrestling Entertainment due to superstar cut backs. Attire Gregory Webb ring attire is usually red wrestling trunks. He also wears white wrestling boots and knee pads with white wrist tape and a black glove on his right arm. His street wear is a t-shirt and jeans. His formal wear is armani business suit. Wresting career World Octane Wrestling Superstar July 2010 to Current World Championship Wrestling Chairman October 2009 to December 2009 World Wrestling Entertainment Superstar August 2008 to July 2009 Wrestling Facts *Gregory Webb is the only member of his family to have followed his dream of becoming a professional wrestler. *Gregory Webb was trained by Bret Hart. *Gregory Webb is the only surviving member of his family Title History *WWE Champion *WWE Intercontinental Champion *WWE Tag Team Champion *WWE United States Champion *WWE World Champion *WWE World Tag Team Champion Wrestling Information *'Finishing moves' Webb Of Lies Gutwrech Powerbomb. *'Signature moves' :*Delayed Falling Fist Drop :*Reverse Elbow off Ropes :*Reverse Flying Elbow :*Spinning Toe Hold :*The Gutwrench Suplex :*The Verticle Suplex' :*Clothesline :*Russian Leg Sweep :*Superkick :*Piledriver :*Double Knee Lift :*Powerbomb :*Frankensteiner :*Orihara Moonsault :*Shooting Star Press :*Springboard Splash :*Suicide-Plex :*Dropkick, Double Top-rope :*Frankensteiner, Somersault Top Rope :*Frankensteiner, Top-rope Reverse :*Leg Drop, Top-rope (w/ Side Slam) :*Senton, Top-rope Backflip :*Springboard Hur®acanrana :*Springboard Moonsault :*Double Handspring with elbow :*Foot choke (standing and sitting opponents) :*Swinging Neckbreaker :*Bulldog, 3/4 Facelock in midair :*Choke, Judo Shoulder :*Slam, Throat (w/ twist and leg hook) :*Vertical Suplex :*Suplex, Belly2Back Waistlock (w/ twist) :*Suplex, Vertical Face-first :*Spear/Gore :*Slingshot Suplex :*Side Salto :*Snap DDT :*Top-Rope Rana :*Kick, Groin (opponents legs spread in ropes) :*Knee to the Tailbone :*Knee, Double (to the ribs) :*Texas Cloverleaf :*Torturer Crab :*Sleeper, Cross-face Half-Nelson :*Abdominal Stretch (w/ Chinlock) :*STF :*Boston Crab, Behind the neck single leg Boston Crab, Single Leg :*Boston Crab, Single Leg w/ armlock :*Claw, Face Two-handed :*Choke, Judo with body scissors (Kata hajime) :*DDT, Upside-down Facelock :*Sleeper, Upside-down Facelock :*Leg scissors takedown :*Back body drop :*Side slam :*Drop toe hold :*Leg scissors, armbar submission hold (christo) :*Drop-kick :*Mexican armdrag :*Handspring into a spinning heel kick :*Eye gouge :*Spinebuster *'Nicknames' :*The Unstable One *'Entrance Themes' :*"In The Middle Of It Now" By Disiciple Wrestling Entrance The opening cords to "In The Middle Of It Now" By Disiciple begins to play on the speakers in the arena. Then entire arena is now drenched in a dark green flashing light and from beside the entrance ramp we see part of the stage roll up and out drives a red porsche 911 turbo. The driver is in the front seat and Gregory Webb who is sporting a black and grey armani business suit with expensive oakley sunglasses is seen sitting in the back of the car waving to the fans. Then Gregory Webb stands up in the car and poses in the car for the crowd as the crowd is heard cheering. After a minute or two Gregory Webb jumps out of the car and takes off the sunglasses and gives them to a lucky fan. Gregory then takes a minute and poses with the fan for a photo opt. Gregory Webb then makes his way to the entrance ramp and steps up one step and walks down the entrance ramp and once at the bottom of the ramp he raises both arms in the air as big thunderous red pyro can be seen going off behind him on the stage. He lowers his arms down and rolls into the ring and once in the ring he fixes his suit before he awaits his opponent. External links * World Octane Wrestling